Trent's Fatherhood
by The Ram 94
Summary: Humor and drama follows the couple as they struggle to raise their kids. You fans have spoken and now what you want is what you get
1. Chapter 1

3 weeks later

Gwen was sitting on the back porch, looking at what used to be her father's RV. It had said in his will that it was to go to her, while what money he did have was to go to Justin. She loooked down at her wrist, eyeing the braclet her dad gave her. Her eyes started to well up with tears, as memories came back. She thought back to her wedding, it was both the best and worst day of her life. She went into the house and grabbed a trash bag. She went to the RV and looked around inside. She started picking up his clothes then putting them in the bag. She wanted to give them to the good will. It didn't take long til all the stuff was in the bag then she tied it up and drove to the good will and donated them. She came home and found Trent in the garage, messing with his van.

"What are you doing Trent?"

"Just giving the love machine a little tune up." He said with a smile. Gwen gave him a weak smile then grabbed her stomach.

"You OK babe?" Trent asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I think the girls just thought kicking mommy would be fu-." Her sentence was cut short as fluids ran out of her shorts, down her legs and onto the garage floor. "Oh fuck, I think we need to get to the hospital," she said with panic in her voice. Trent slammed the hood down and helped Gwen to her car. He got in the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. Gwen had pulled out her phone and was calling Sam to call everyone else. They pulled up to the hospital and Trent helped Gwen get to the ER quick.

"Help, my wifes going into labor." The doctors brought a gurney out and wheeled her to the delivery room with Trent hot on their heels. As they placed Gwen on a bed, Trent pulled a chair up beside the bed and held her hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze to let Gwen know he was there. 15 minutes later, their first daughter, Sandra Ann Harris was born. 7 minutes later, their other daugher, Samantha Sharon Harris was born. Gwen had passed out from the pain and Trent sat beside her until she woke up. She wanted to go see her babies, but she was too weak. Trent asked a nurse to bring the twins in and within a minute Gwen and Trent were holding their girls.

"We did it Gwen. We're parents."

"Yeah, this is going to be tough. And if I get pregnant again, I'm going to make sure you never use it again. Understand?"

"Yeah, by the way, on the way here when you told Sam to call everyone, who did you mean."

"Pixie Corpse, her boyfriend, Marilyn, Reaper, Justin, all our friends from Total Drama and the rest of the family."

"So if I walk into the waiting room, I'm going to find over 20 people sitting in there waiting for me?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm gonna get a cup of coffee so take Sandra and I'll let some of the family see them." He handed hs daughter to Gwen. He went into the waiting room and told the people waiting that they could see them. He went across the street to a Starbucks and got an Espresso Macchiato with cream. He walked back across to the hospital and was greeted by Justin and everyone from TDI. They all congratulated him on being a dad.

"Thanks guys." He said. They all started pelting him with questions. What did the girls look like, what are their names, who do you think they'll look like. It took him some time to get everyone calmed down.

"We don't know who they'll look like, they both have black hair, but Sandra has green eyes while Samantha has brown." Katie and Sadie squealed and everyone else said awwww.

TIME SKIP

2 days later Gwen and Trent walked out of the hospital, each carrying one of their girls. They went to Gwen's car and placed the girls in their baby seats. They drove home and were met by Justin. He was sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands. Gwen and Trent picked their kids up and went to the front porch. Trent unlocked the door and went inside with Samantha and Gwen sat down across from her brother.

"Justin whats wrong?"

"Me and Sam are kinda fighting. We got mad because I had a headache and she was complaining that I didn't help enough and we got into a shouting match and I kinda called her a biot and she smacked me. I told her I was leaving and going to stay with you. Do you guys care if I sleep in the backyard?"

"Uh let me ask Trent." She opened the front door and yelled in, "Trent, do you care if Justin stays for a while? He and Sam are having a fight."

"Yeah, he can have the couch." He yelled back.

"There ya go bro. You wanna hold your neice?" She asked. Justin nodded and Gwen handed Samantha to him.

"Wow Gwen, she looks like you. Which of the girls is this?"

"Samantha." Justin's eyes started to tear up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to speak about her right now."

"No, it's OK. You were just telling me my neice's name. It's just, we've never had a fight that ended with one of us leaving. This is heavy. I'm probably going to stay here tonight and I'll go home tommorrow and patch things up with her. I love her and I want to be with her."

"I know you do Jay, I know you do. This will blow over tommorrow."

"I hope you're right. I don't know what I would do without Sammy." Trent popped his head out the door.

"Gwen I laid Sandy down for a nap. have you seen my... uh..." He mimed something going up and down his face.

"Are you a homelesss meth addict doing anything for cash?"

"NO and holy shit fucking crap don't say that in front of company." He said as he, Gwen and even Justin started to laugh.

"See thats what we wanted to acheive, a smile and a chuckle from you." Gwen took Samantha from her uncle. The rest of the day went just like normal

The Next Day

Justin walked up the walk way to his home and actually dreaded going in. He gained his courage and walked in. On the couch was his wife. She was crying, her make up was running. She looked up and smiled. She got off the couch and ran at him. He grabbed her in a hug. He set her down and they sat on the couch.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. It was an accident, I just got mad and it all just ran over."

"I know Jay, I was mad that you called me that word and you know I don't like hitting."

"If it makes you feel good, it did hurt." Sam laughed and hugged her husband and didn't let go for a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of months since the twins were born and Christmas time was drawing near. It was 2 days before Christmas and Gwen and Trent were excited. They were hanging up ornaments when they got a call. It was Justin telling them that Sam had had the baby. It was a boy that they named Seth Wesley Slater. They congratulated the two of them then went back to decorating their house. Trent climbed up their step ladder and put the star on the tree then as he came down he screwed up his footing. He fell off the ladder and into Gwen and they fell onto the couch. They landed in a mildly good position.

"Remember the last time we were in this position?" Trent asked as they say up on the couch.

"Don't remind me. And always remember, If Gwen gets knocked up again, Trent will not only never get a piece of my cake, but won't have a wang." Trent grabbed himself and let out a whine. Gwen laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back then kissed her.

"I know I ask this all the time, but why would you even think of marrying me? I'm a gothy freak and you're a hot musician."

"You are not a freak. You are an individual and fuck anyone who says any different. If theres anyone who thinks goths are freaks then they can go fuck themselves. People like us are individuals. We don't let others tell us how to live our lives, we do as we please. There is nothing wrong with your or my individuality."

"I know, but its the society we live in. If you are in the least bit different, people are going to look down on you. You can't be an individual with a world that demands you do as they see. If they find something wrong with you, people think you're a freak or a joke. It's bullshit."

"I know, Gwenny, I know. But this is something we have to live with. Besides, who cares what anyone thinks. There is an old saying and it is D.I.L.L.G.A.F. And it stands for do I look like I give a fuck. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get your Christmas present." He put his coat on and went to the van. He drove to a tattoo parlor and got his tattoo done. It was a picture of Gwen, the twins and him, with their names under each of their pictures across his shoulder blades. And he got a picture of Sam, Justin, and Seth. on the rest of his back. He paid the 1,000 dollars then went back home. He laid on the couch stomach down. Gwen came in the room holding Sandra and sat on his back. Trent cried out in agony.

"Gwen, please get off my back!" Gwen got off him in a hurry and looked at him with concern. He got off the couch and lifted his shirt and showed her the bandages.

"What the heck did you do?" Gwen asked in shock.

"It's a Christmas present that you get to see in 2 days."

"Come on let me see it." She said as she gave him puppy dog eyes. Trent sighed in defeat and took off the bottom bandages, showing her the picture of her brother, sister in law and father. She reached her hand out and ever so softly touched her father's picture. Trent jumped at the pain and when he turned to look at her, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Why would you get their pictures on your body?"

"They're my family, and I've got 3 for Seth's. One its in memory and two its for you."

"It's beautiful. I just can't believe you would do that. But how are you going to sleep?"

"I'm either going to have to sleep on my side or my stomach, but there ain't no way I'm goin to be able to sleep on my back. But once Christmas rolls around, I should be able to sleep regularly.

2 days later.

It was Christmas morning. Gwen and Trent woke up early to exchange gifts. Gwen gave Trent a mix CD she made, and he took the bandages off his upper back to show her the rest of his tattoos. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the tattoo.

"Trent, thats the greatest gift you could give anyone. She touched his back then turned him around and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and they fell back onto the couch.

DELETED SCENE (you know! Dont worry condom was used this time)

They put their clothes back on and brought the girls out and sat them on the couch and gave them their gifts, which were rattles and teething rings. They went to the hospital and celebrated Christmas with Justin and Sam. Seth was still in the intensive care unit, but Gwen and Trent still saw their nephew. They went to bed that night and something happened to Gwen. She heard something and woke up. She looked across the hall and there was a light on in the girls' room. She could feel Trent beside her and she got worried. She grabbed the glock that she kept under the bed. She crept quitely into the room and looked at the cribs. Standing beside their cribs was her dad. She gasped and stepped back,

"Daddy, is that really you?"

"Yes, its me. I came to see my grandkids."

"But how is this possible? You died 2 months ago, we saw you flatline."

"I'm a ghost honey. I came to see the grandkids and to tell you something. I'm in Heaven and I wanted to tell you I love you. I wanted you to always remember that. Goodbye and take care." His ghost evaporated and Gwen's eyes shot open. Trent was waking her up.

"Gwen, why is yout gun on the nightstand?" She looked over and there was the gun.

"Oh my god, I have to call Justin." She reached for her cellphone beside the glock and punched in his number.

"Your on with the hotness."

"No time for jokes Jay. Did dad come to you in a dream last night?"

"Yeah, how did you know about it?"

"Because I had the same thing. I had seen a light coming from the twins' room and grabbed my gun and I saw dad in there. He told me that he was in heaven, that he came to see the girls and always remember that he loves me."

"He came to me and said thanks for naming my son after him and to take care of him and Sam."

"Holy shit, this is the weirdest thing I've ever experienced. I need to get off here, love ya bro."

"Love ya too sis." She turned to Trent and he looked at her.

"Are you telling me that Seth came to you in a dream?"

"Yeah, he was at the twins' cribs. I think dad was trying to give me one last Chrismas gift." She started to cry tears of joy, thanking the Lord for the experience.

TO EVERYONE. The Ram hopes you enjoyed this chap. And thank Stephen King for the inspiration for the chap. PEACE 


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen walked into Trent's studio which was Seth's RV. He was sitting in one of the recliners, strumming on his guitar and writing on a notepad. She took them from him and sat on his lap.

"Trent, would you care if I went back to college?"

"What did I tell you before we got married? If you want to go back, I'll support you. If going to college will make you happy, then go. I'll watch the girls."

"You do know I'll be taking night classes, right?"

"I don't care, you go to college and I'll watch the girls. Everything will be OK." He said with confidence. DUMBASS

It would be a week before Gwen was able to get back into college. On the night that she had to go she kissed Trent, the girls and Misty goodbye then left. Trent set about making his and Gwen's dinner, feeding Misty and getting the twins' their bottles. However while making the twins' bottles he dropped the container that had Gwen's milk in it, and half of it spilled on the floor. As he was cleaning it up, he didn't notice that Misty had squatted near the fridge so Trent had to take her out then clean up after her. By this time the twins were crying and Trent filled their bottles with milk then feed Sammy then Sandra. As he burped Sandra she puked on his shirt. He groaned in frustration then smelt that the chops he was making were burning. He flipped them quickly but they were burnt as hell. He took them off the burner then put Sandra down and took his shirt off then gave the twins their baths and laid them down at 8:30. He turned on the TV then reached under the couch and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Misty hopped in his lap and he lit a cigarette. He was in the middle of a second and Gwen walked in. Trent quickly snuffed the cigarette out and shoved the pack in between the couch cushions. He grabbed the ashtray and slid it under the couch.

"I thought you quit." She said with disappointment in her voice.

"I did, I did." He said.

"I can smell the smoke and I saw you with a cigarette in your mouth." She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, we have a code s h-" her sentence was cut short as Justin opened the front door. He grabbed Trent in a headlock and dragged him out of the house. He took him to the El Camino and grabbed a bag from the back and put it over Trent's head.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing!"

"That's the same thing yo dumb ass get from smoking." Justin said as he kicked Trent in the ass. He released Trent and he took the bag off his head and gave Justin a go to hell look. They heard a whistle and when they looked over, Gwen tossed Justin the cigarettes. He caught them then dropped them on the ground and smashed them under his boot. He ground the heel of his boot over them for a while then got back in his car and left. Trent walked right past Gwen and to their bedroom. He took his clothes off and got under the blankets. Gwen came in sometime later after watching her kids for a few minutes. She stripped to her boyshorts and crawled in behind Trent and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed them off but she wouldn't keep her hands off him so he just let her.

"Aren't you going to ask me how class went?" She dug her nails into his gut, eliciting a yelp of pain from him.

"How was class?"

"I'm not going back. I couldn't stop worrying about you and the girls. I'll go back to college when the girls are older."

"As I've told you a million times, I'll support anything you want to do. Now lets go to sleep." He laid his head into her shoulder and they went to sleep.

Transition.

Justin pulled into the garage and walked into the house. As he walked past the living room, a light came on. Sitting in the chair was Samantha.

"Ummm, hi sweetie." He said.

"Where the hell did you go? Its our anniversary and all I wanted was to spend the whole day with you and I can't even have that."

"Gwen called me and needed my help. She found Trent smoking."

"So helping others is more important than me? This is all I talked about for the last couple of weeks and you blow me off to help someone because they wanted to smoke? What is more important Jay, other people, or me?" She had tears in her eyes as she pushed passed him on the way to their room. Justin stood there for several minutes then punched the wall leaving a hole in it. He flung his jacket off then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the switchblade that his dad had given him. He rolled his sleeves up and ran the blade over one of the many scars that adorned his left forearm. As he was running the blade over a 3rd scar Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Justin stop," Sam yelled and grabbed for the knife. They wrestled for it briefly before the blade cut Sam's breast. She screamed out in pain and Justin dropped the knife and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a rag, wet it then brought it back to Sam and placed it over her breast. She held it tight and looked Justin in the eyes.

"What the Hell were you doing? Why the Hell were you cutting yourself?"

"Its a stress reliever. Like other people and their cigarettes or alcohol."

"You could die from doing that."

"I haven't yet and I see that as an achievement. Its something that I have been doing for years."

"But why, why would you even think of doing something like that?"

"Its something that I have dealt with for a long time. I never wanted you to find out. Thats why I wore long sleeved shirts and why we never took a shower together. I didn't want you seeing the scars on my arm. Thats why when we did it, we did it in the dark."

"Why did you feel it was necessary to hide it from me? Why didn't you just tell me that you did that?"

"I didn't know how you would react. I thought that you might resent me for it."

"I would never resent you, no matter what you did. I love you and that will never change. I have loved you since the day I met you. You and Seth are the most important people in this world to me. I would never leave you and I know you wouldn't leave me."

"You're right. I would never leave you, I love you more than life itself. It's not that I want to die, its that I did it to relieve the stress that I have. I try and control my anger and I found that this is the best way."

"Justin, the best way to get rid of and control your anger isn't through cutting yourself. The way I control my anger is expression. That's why I have my poetry and drawings. The expression that I use there is an outlet. I can draw and write things that are brutal and evil and when I write about my feelings, it helps me cope with them. Try it sometime, please, for your health."

"I'll try it." He went over to his knife. He cleaned the blade then gave it to Sam. "Keep this, don't ruin it, but I don't want it anymore. I'm going to give it to Seth when he turns 15. Keep it in a safe place, dad gave it to me when I was 13." Sam looked it over then took it to the bedroom. She pulled the lock box out from under the bed and put the knife in it.

"We have an hour left in out anniversary, what do you want to do?" Justin asked Sam.

"I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. This has been the worst night I've ever had." She grabbed a pair of panties and a pair of sleep pants then went to the bathroom. The shower was heard and Justin went into the bathroom and things happened.

The Next Morning

Gwen awoke to the sounds of a baby crying. She quickly stretched then threw her nightgown on and went to the twins' room. Sandra was laying and crying and Gwen picked her up. As to not wake Samantha, she took her back to her room. Sandy didn't stop crying and soon Trent woke up.

"Morning, whats wrong with Sandy?"

"I don't know, she hasn't stopped crying since I woke up," Gwen told him. He held out his arms and Gwen handed him his daughter. He held her and rocked her back and forth. She looked at him and gurgled and held out her arms.

"Unbelievable." Gwen said with amazement.

"Looks like we have a daddy's girl," Trent said with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Many months passed and things were not good in the Harris home. Trent's career wasn't going as well as he had hoped. He had hoped his international rise to fame would be faster then a Cuban swimming from the Coast Guard, but sadly it was as dead as a KKK member lost in the Detroit projects at night and it was causing a rift between Gwen and him. So many nights Trent would sleep in the new recording studio that was put in after he had a second story put onto the house. There was a soundproofed recording studio, 2 couches and a stereo system for listening to their music. Many of his nights were spent sleeping on the couch in either the studio or the living room. Trent was in the lounge area one day when his nerves got the better of him and he snapped. He took the guitar he had since he was 8 and swung it into the coffee table, shattering the glass, then smashed the guitar and started ripping down the fliers that were on the walls when Gwen came up the stairs.

"Trent, what the Hell are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"I'm done Gwen, I'm fucking done. The band is done, and I'm done with you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. All you do is sit around the house while I try and provide for this family."

"Thats bullshit and you know it. I'm the one taking care of our daughters and cleaning this house while you're up here sitting on your ass. And you're not the only one that provides, I have my own money, I sell paintings that actually bring in money."

"See, thats all you talk about. Your stupid dream of being an artist, but its time to face the facts, you're not any good."

"If my paintings aren't good then how can you say your music is?"

"My music is what paid for this house, and all your stupid wants and needs. What needs to be done is you get off your fat fucking ass and get a job. Quit whining about all your problems, your daddy, yo-," Trent's sentence was cut off as Gwen slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever, ever, mention my dad again." Trent shoved her and she fell back, her head hitting the corner of the banister. She let out a cry of pain then touched the back of her head and felt blood. Trent got a look on his face that was a mix of regret and horror. He tried to help her up, but she pushed him away.

"I want a divorce." Her voice dripping with venom and pain.

"You want it, you got it." He turned on heel and stormed out of the house. Gwen tried to stand, but her knees were wobbily and she fell back again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hey girl, whats up?"

"Leshawna, I need help. Can you get over here?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here, just please hurry, I'm upstairs."

"I'll be there quick girl." Leshawna abruptly hung up the phone and Gwen dropped her's then started to break down and cry. She didn't know how long she was crying before a hand was on her shoulder. She looked up and Lesahwna was looking down at her. "What's wrong?" Gwen showed her her hand and the embers of worry in her eyes turned to flames of anger. "What did he do?"

"We had a fight and he mentioned my dad and I slapped him and he shoved me and I hit my head on the corner of the banister." Leshawna pushed Gwen forward gently and looked at the back of her head and let out a small moan.

"You're gonna have to go to the hospital. Come on." Leshawna helped her up and down the stairs to her car. She drove Gwen to the hospital and they had her taken to a room and given stitches. Leshawna took her back to the house and left only after Gwen assured her that she would be OK. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the dust pan and broom then went upstairs and cleaned up all the broken glass.

This is where we stop. This is where you, the fans, choose the future. Do Gwen and Trent follow with the divorce or do they reconcile? You have 2 weeks. I'm sorry its taken so long to update, I've had technical errors. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen walked down into the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. She thought maybe a nice sleep would help her feel better. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff from the freezer before going to the bedroom. She pulled out a pad of paper then wrote.

"To whoever finds me, congratulations. You found my worthless body, so feel proud. You found an unloved person who has done nothing but fucked her life up ever since that stupid show. The only thing I don't regret in this world is my girls. Someone take good care of them. See you all in Hell, Gwendolyn A. Slater." She placed it on her nightstand then popped the top off of both bottles then poured the bottle of pills into her mouth then washed them down with the Smirnoff before throwing the bottle across the room, shattering the mirror. She pulled the blankets over herself and and soon the sweet eternal sleep took her. The last thing she thought was that she was gonna see her dad again.

19 minutes later the front door opened and Sam and Justin walked in.

"Gwen, you here? Leshawna said you and Trent had a fight earlier. Gwen?" He started walking down the hall and when he looked in the bedroom, he swore that his heart skipped a beat. "Sam, call an ambulance NOW!"

"Whats wrong?"

"JUST CALL THEM!" He ran to his sister and checked to see if she was breathing. When he saw that she wasn't he started to perform CPR on her. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he tried to breath air back into his sister's lungs. After minutes of trying, Gwen started to breath on her own, but didn't wake. Paramedics came and took Gwen to the hospital. "Sam, go to the hospital, I think I know why Gwen did this and I need to find Trent." He walked out to the car and started to drive around until he saw Trent's van at a bar. He pulled up and ran in, and found Trent in a booth. "Trent, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a divorce . . . booze helps." Justin sucker punched him in the face.

"You're wife is on her way to the hospital because she OD'ed on sleeping pills and its your fault." He grabbed Trent by the collar of his shirt then dragged him from the bar before slamming him against the van then hitting him again. "SOBER UP!" He yelled at him. "Your girls might live without their mom, is that something you want? Do you want the last thing you and Gwen did was fight? Is that something that you want to live with? God damn, you need to get to that hospital, or I swear to God, if Gwen dies, I will make sure you loose custody of Sam and Sandra!" Trent was visibly drunk and Justin didn't give him a chance to think. He dug into Trent's pants pocket and pulled his keys out and then opened the door and threw him into the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat. He drove them to the hospital and then dragged him into the ER. When he asked about Gwen the nurse told him to go 5 doors down on the left. Justin kept a tight hold on Trent and practically shoved him into the room. Gwen was on a respirator, alive but barely. Sam was sitting next to her, watching as if Gwen would sit up at any moment and start doing the worm.

"See that? That's your wife, the mother of your children, and what do you think put her there? Your fucking anger! Sam, we need to give Trent some time to say what he needs to, we also need to get the car before something happens to it." Sam stood and followed Justin out the door. Trent went over to the chair and sat at it and started to cry as he looked at Gwen. He bowed his head and started to pray.

"Heavenly Father, please don't take Gwen. I need her, I never realized it, but I'll die without her. I know it's my fauly she's like this but please don't take her. She has alot to live for and she shouldn't even be here." He broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. He sat there for hours, waiting for her to wake up. It wasn't until the next day that her eyes opened.

"Trent?" She sat up and he practically crushed her ribs as he hugged her.

"Gwen, I am so sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Trent...let go, please." He immediately let go of her. "How long have I been here?"

"About a day, what were you thinking?"

"No one loved me, that it wouldn't matter if I lived or died. You didn't seem to care about me when we had that fight."

"I was angry and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I do love you, and I don't know what I would do if you ever died." He started to tear up. "I love you more then I can explain. You and our daughters are what really make me happy. Not music or fame like I thought. I think I was just to blinded by the want to make money that I couldn't see it."

"Trent, I love you too. But what happened yesterday can't just be brushed off like water off a ducks back. I tried to kill myself and in all honesty thats selfish. I would have left you and the girls on your own. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up."

"Can you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you get out of here, if you can trust me, please come home and I'll give you all the love, affection and attention that someone could want. Please, I'm worthless without you. Come home so I can have my family. I don't want the divorce, I don't want the fame, the music or anything. If you want I'll destroy all my instruments and music and never look back."

"Trent, you don't have to destroy your music. Music is what your born to make and I want you to play. And you don't have to ask me, I'm coming home." Trent held her and kissed her softly.

Gwen returned home a week later, her whole outlook on life changed. She got rid of all her alchol and her attitude brightened up. She started writing music of her own and she and Trent started touring. Trent took anger management and kept to his word, supporting Gwen every step of the way. Their daughter grew up into healthy, preppy teenagers that eventually married their high school sweethearts, both currently expecting kids of their own. Gwen died 40 years later, warm in her bed and Trent joined her 3 years later.

Over 2 years of the great couple. Be happy this happened. One plan was for Gwen to die, then Trent would eat the barrel of a gun, but I decided to leave those ways behind. Your "votes" meant nothing, for the original plan was for them to divorce then many years later Gwen would be at a concert of his and they reconcile, neither of them had found love and they had known that they could only love the other. So please, always remember, swallowing pills and alchol could mean death and suicide is a selfish and cowardice thing to do. 


End file.
